Revenge is BitterSweet
by izumi hyuuga
Summary: Momo helping Kira with his plot for revenge against their rival school.What happens when she falls head heels for the person Kira's plotting revenge against will things change or will Kira's true evil colors show.HitsuHina T for language & violence
1. Bruises,Beatings,Buses, and Cheats

**Revenge is Bittersweet **

**Disclamer: I do not own bleach or all of it's characters although i wish i do except for Karin :P (no offense even though if you still find it offensive)**

**Bruises, Beatings, Buses, and Cheats**

Momo was walking to Fire Stone High School with Kira as usual nothing new. Momo was 15 a Sophomore at her school. Kira stared at her admiring her beautiful brown hair and her amazing brown eyes. For Momo it seemed as if her hair and eyes were nothing special and thought it was common to have brown hair and brown eyes. She was right of course although, but basically every time you looked at her hair and eyes there was something astonishing about it. People just wouldn't stop loving her hair as if it was something luminous which it was. It was basically quite beautiful. As well as her sparkling brown eyes this twinkled a bit in the dark night with the only light was the moon. If you saw her there in the dark let's just say you might accidently mistake her eyes to be something of the stars.

"So Kira-san I heard we lost the soccer game." Momo stopped and giggled a bit and then sighed as if a mother giving a lecture to her child "First the basketball game and now the soccer game. How bad did we loose by?" Momo proclaimed as she gave Kira her full attention.

Kira gave her a look of disgust and then finally spoke "Well I don't want to be a sore loser, but the other team cheated badly. Then when I tried to tell the referee, he didn't notice, but the team captain came over and knocked most of us down making our knees and legs not as fast and not as good as they should have been. Then after it was over the team captain gave me a black eye." He uncovered the bandage on his left eye and it showed his eye sore, and bruised.

Momo's eyes widened with shock as she saw his eyes looked still hurt and was twitching. He bandaged it back up knowing Momo's temper rising. Momo didn't want to believe somebody did such things, but it was reality she hated people who beat up one another and cheaters.

Kira looked at her and gave her a wicked grin.

"Do you have a plan or something?" Momo said hesitantly knowing that he had an idea from experience.

"Well you should get them back at it Momo." Kira hissed giving his indecent grin.

Momo gave him are you serious look and had quite a bit of shock. "Kira I don't know about this I mean I hate cheating jerks, but does this really mean you want me to cross the line for something so little as that." She gave him another glance and he gave her a serious look and she knew what had to be done.

"So what do I do" Momo spat.

"Sabotage Momo"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"This is the most complicated plan I've ever seen Kira." Momo said coming into the room wearing a gray skirt and white shirt with a bow around her neck. Kira would've complemented her, but was busy thinking about the plan. All he heard coming out of her mouth was _"blah blah blah_".

"Kira are you listening?" Hinamori now turned her attention to him and gave a sort of glare.

"Um, Momo I'll tell you the plan later okay I'm still coming up with a feel details-

"But Kira you still haven't managed to answer my question that did this to you-

"Look at the time you should get going. Don't want to be late for the first day of school do we?" Kira interrupted. "I'll tell you the details of this later. Oh and Momo don't forget to make a good first impression we want everybody to trust us so they the last person they'll suspect will be you."

"Okay thanks mom." Hinamori spat giving the annoyed look.

"Momo"

"…"

"Momo"

"MOMO YOUR ABOUT TO MISS YOUR BUS!"Kira shouted and helped Momo get her backpack.

"Bye Kira-kun." Momo said and gave him that smile that would make him feel like he was melting in her arms and ran out to the bus just in time.

She looked around but the bus to find some place to sit but couldn't find any place to sit, but then as she was walking to an empty space the bus moved. Hinamori felt like the wind got knocked out of her mostly because she fell from the fall only to fall onto somebody's lap. He stared at her and then quirked a brow as he noticed the girl on his lap. This was obviously the first time he'd seen a girl go so far to just stare at him. She felt the heat rise up and felt her cheeks warm up mostly because he was the cutest guy she ever met.

He had snowy white hair and beautiful aqua green blue eyes. He seemed about her age maybe a couple of years younger even. The boy was shorter than her by a centimeter or two. He wore a white button up shirt and blue and green striped tie with gray pants which was obviously was the uniform for boys.

Both of their eyes gazing at the other in a sort of never ending eclipse but everything has to come to an end and unfortunately for them it did.

"Hey Toushirou what's up with this chick on your lap?" The boy with orange spiky hair that had just entered the bus was now looking over at them. "Is she your … girlfriend?"He smiled mischievously with a huge grin on his face.

Lifting her head from his she was about to speak in her behalf, but he beat her to it.

"Shut up!" the boy with beautiful aqua green blue eyes said. "I don't even know her name!"

"Um … Excuse me, but ..." Momo spoke and they both of them took their attention from the argument and looked at her.

"Can I take my head off your lap?" Momo's voice stiffened and her face still red from blushing. He looked at her and blushed when he noticed that he had a hand on her cheek and had been stroking it and kept her in what-the-heck-are-you-doing-I-don't-even-know-you-sort-of-position.

"You know you can sit next to me if you can't find a seat." The boy said taking another glance at her.

She blushed and sat right back down next to him. "I'm Momo Hinamori nice to meet you and you are?"

He gazed at her beautiful brown eyes as they twinkled a bit and he said "I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya …"

"Yeah and I'm Ichigo Kurasaki" Ichigo blurted out grinning from the seat behind them.

Momo smiled for a bit until two girls passed by them. One had black short hair while the other had blond short hair and the two girls wore the elementary school uniform.

"Hey Ichigo-san don't mind if we take the high school bus today and walk next door to our school right?" the girl blond hair said kindly and smiled at Hinamori.

The girl with the black hair was a totally a different story she didn't seem to care what she did and said "Hey Toushirou who's the sluttish fan girl want me to beat her up? Figures you'd have a lot more fan girls since we won against that other school and scored the winning goal as captain. What was that other schools name again? Was it phoenix buttons academy for sore losers?" Karin said trying not to laugh, but as soon as she said that the whole bus began laughing at her joke except for Momo and Toushirou.

Momo's eyes widened "_Toushirou captain of the soccer team?__ I don't believe it he seems so sweet and kind. How could he do such a thing to Kira-kun?" _Momo thought and then found the courage and spoke while everybody was laughing "I think you mean Fire Stone high school." Hinamori spoke trying to keep her annoyance at a low level.

Everybody stopped laughing and Toushirou just kept gazing at the girl named Momo sitting next to him. The tension rose and Karin was looking like she wanted to beat the crap out of her. All eyes were on them.

* * *

**i know the beginning sucks but i hope you think it gets better :**

**Also sorry Momo's highschool name is to long it is long right because if it is i completely agree because my friend made me put some random thing that had to do with phoenix's ... man i should've thought of something better sighs**

**Any suggestions? Did i misspell anything?**

**Review please : XD**


	2. Crushes, and Greetings

**Revenge is Bittersweet**

**Disclamer: I do not own bleah or all the awesome characters**

**Crushes, and Greetings**

Hinamori gave her a fake smile with nobody could see through, except for Toushirou and Karin.

"It's just a joke." Karin said trying to make sure it seemed as if she didn't loose her cool besides what would Toushirou think if he knew about Karin's bad reputation for picking fights?

They were silent for the rest of the bus ride. Once the bus finally stopped and was at school everybody left and Momo went looking for Orihime.

She had told Orihime that she was going to attend Seireitei High School, but didn't tell her about Kira's plot for revenge. Momo felt this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew that what she was doing was wrong, but also somewhere deep down she wanted to get revenge to.

Momo finally decided to take a break from looking for her friend and besides she had a lot on her mind _"Toushirou couldn't have really beaten up Kira?" _Momo thought for a few moments and remembered his smile he gave her as they walked out of the bus. "_He couldn't have somehow I -"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by somebody hugging her and having her arms around her neck she turned her head and saw the long orange haired girl with blue flower hairpins.

"Hello Orihime-san."

"Hey Hinamori how long has it been since I last saw you" said Orihime putting a finger on her lip and looking up to the sky.

"It was yesterday" Hinamori said bluntly and in some what joking way.

"Oh I forgot! Lucky for you I just remembered. Show me your schedule so I can escort you to class. Rukia is dying to meet you so sit with us at lunch okay?" Orihime spoke while taking out her hand waiting for Momo to hand her the schedule.

Momo remembered she hadn't looked at her schedule yet so when she handed it to Orihime they both looked at the paper.

**Seireitei High School**

**Momo Hinamori**

**Gender: female**

**Age: 15**

**P.1 ****&P.2 Composition/****Literature**_**Gin Ichimaru**_

**Nutrition**

**P.3 Science**_**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**_

**P.4 Math**_**Sosuke Aizen**_

**Lunch**

**P.6 History**_**Jushirou Ukitake**_

**P.7 P.E. **_**Soifon / Kenpachi Zaraki**_

**P.8 free period **

"OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE ALL PERIODS TOGETHER THIS MEANS THAT YOU'LL GET TO SEE RUKIA AND ALL OUR FRIENDS ALL DAY LONG! Yippee!!" Orihime screamed with excitement and joy and lost all sense of dignity and started to dance even though there was no music at all. People would've stared but they were used to Orihime doing that all the time.

She quickly led Momo to their first period class. At the same moment the Mr. Ichimaru comes into class and everybody immediately stops what they're doing and looks at him. Momo can't help but notice Toushirou sitting by the window and watching some people run.

He smiles when he notices at the corner of his eye staring at him. His friends notice him and stare at him weirdly.

"Dude Toushirou what the heck are you smiling about! Hello Toushirou can you answer me!" Ichigo yelled moving his hands up and down in front of Toushirou's face. "Earth to Toushirou you there?!"

"Mr. Kurasaki enough of this funny business or else I will have to give you detention!" Ichimaru spoke speaking louder than the rest of the class but still had a huge grin on his face and didn't look one bit annoyed in fact he wasn't.

At that Ichigo stopped what he was doing and noticed Hitsugaya stare right back at the window.

"I see we have a new student today please introduce your self. Tell us a little bit about yourself." The teacher said.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. I'm transferring schools, so I'm a transfer student from Chestnut Phoenix Feather High School …" Hinamori said giving the class a graceful smile.

Everybody was eying her as excitedly. "Thank you Momo for that well put introduction. Please sit next to where Hitsugaya is sitting."

Momo walked to her desk and sat down right next to Toushirou.

XoXoXoXoX

**Awhile after 2****nd**** period of reading/literature/composition**

Toushirou gazed at her beautiful eyes and then tried to turn his attention to the lesson. _"Why do I keep smiling every time I see this girl?"_ He looked at her again she smiled at him and he felt something in side him flutter and his cheeks burn up. _"__Hmm this smile of hers… it looks like the one she gave Ichigo's sister Karin this morning …" _

"Class we will be making Sun-Shadow Mandala's today. That's a poem of what things seem to be but really aren't. See you fill out this sheet of paper and then you make it into a poem. For example in number one some of you may fill in turtle and the other one butterfly. Then in poem form you, guys will write …" Ichimaru was thinking of something and then finally spoke again.

_"I seem to be a turtle that is slow and witty as snail, but really I am a butterfly that is fast and clever as a hawk."_

Everybody thought about how amazing and quick he made that one small line.

"Now class partner up with somebody and work on the assignment. You are allowed to go on the internet on the computers to help you think of animals, symbols, plants and what not." Gin said now heading toward the computer to finish some business.

Momo looked around to see almost everybody partnered up. She at least expected Orihime to partner up with considering she was new to the school. Momo began to search for her friend Nemu, but froze in her tracks remembering that she was at a different school.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Toushirou somehow found the courage to ask when he noticed the girl looking around the room frantically. Some girls in the room were shocked because they hadn't found the confidence to ask him yet he asked someone else. While some other girls began to get annoyed because that being his partner meant being closer to him.

Ichigo on the other hand was just annoyed because Toushirou was usually his partner and Toushirou usually did all the work while he played video games.

Toushirou's face started to get a bit redder from blushing and looked down at his feet. "It's because it looks like you need a partner and most of everybody has one you know?"

Momo looked at him at his absolutely hot features and she started to blush at the thought of him asking her, but then remembered it was only work and smiled and said "Sure Toushirou." Her being on the mission to sabotage the school wasn't going to interfere with her slowly developing infatuation for this guy.

"Okay what animal did you put for the sunny side?" Momo said with a voice as sweet as the sound of a violin.

"Dragon… what plant did you put for your dark side?" Hitsugaya said in monotone.

"Wait isn't dragon more likely to be on the dark side?" Hinamori said with a confused look.

"Yeah, but I figured there are probably some good ones and I was going to use them for the sun side." Hitsugaya said looking up at the ceiling.

It was like that most of 2nd period them talking and telling each other why they chose what. None of them really thought they could make a great poem out of the things they came up with.

Finally the bell rang and everybody headed out for nutrition. Momo followed Orihime but soon lost her after she was looking at her books. She somehow ended up in the right place without the help of her friend.

Momo went into the long line inside the cafeteria that moved quickly as people picked the things they wanted to eat. She picked an apple, pop tarts, and some juice.

As soon as she got away from the array of food choices and went outside she saw Orihime doing jumping jacks over by a huge tree to indicate to Momo to come over to where she was.

When Momo got there she saw a whole bunch of people stopped what they're doing and looked at her.

"Hey you must Momo Hinamori right?" said a girl with black hair and beautiful blue eyes walking over to her and seemed to be a bit shorter than her. Hinamori nodded and gave a small smile. She hadn't forgotten she had to make people trust her but at the same time it was kind of fun for her to meet new people and befriend them.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. So far how do you like it here at Seireitei High? I hate that teacher Ichimaru Gin. What about you how do you feel about him?" Rukia uttered a voice of disgust when speaking about Ichimaru Gin she had her reasons for hating him.

"I guess I like it here at Seireitei High, I hear the curriculum here is higher than my old school. Gin Ichimaru … hmm I guess he's okay I really don't have anything against him, but his grin freaks me out a bit" Momo said looking at the sky in thought.

Some other people had come to introduce themselves and befriended her as well.

"I'm Tatsuki Arisawa" a girl with black short hair said.

"I'm Renji Abarai." said a guy with red hair in a pony tail and had tattoos on his forehead.

"Hey strawberries aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Renji spat looking towards Ichigo.

"I already met her on the bus. So we obviously got to introduce ourselves to each other scar face." Ichigo said and then looked at his girlfriend Orihime and spoke once again. "So this is the girl you were talking about? That girl you wouldn't stop talking about because she would be attending our school now. Makes lots of sense considering I never saw her before on the bus before."

"Hey Hinamori." Rukia said coming closer to Hinamori so she could whisper in her ear. "You've been here long enough to see who's hot … so who do you think is hot or l.i.k.e.?"

With that Hinamori blushed like crazy of course there was only one person who she felt was the cutest and most hottest guy she'd ever seen and that was Hitsugaya Toushirou. At the thought of him she wondered where he was.

"Hello Hinamori did you hear a word I just said who do you like?!" Rukia shouted while the others just turned to look at her and Momo.

Momo felt the heat rise up in her cheeks and felt embarrassed by the fact the whole group was now staring at her waiting to hear her answer. Momo leaned closer to Rukia so only she could hear.

"I'll point to him." Momo murmured and then looked for a trace of white hair and soon found it near a tree by a near by river near the school. He seemed to be reading a book and looked quite bored. She pointed to him, but sadly since there were a crowd of people everywhere you she couldn't spot him.

"I'm sorry Momo but you are going to have to tell me who he is because I can't see him with these people everywhere." Rukia said looking annoyed since she couldn't find him.

Hinamori whispered into Rukia's ear once again and said "... Toushirou Hitsugaya …"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter .. probably not but it's okay**

**Also thanks for all the people who reviewed the previous chapter**

**any suggestions on how to make something chaotic? any errors bad grammer? did i spell something wrong again?**

**Review please **


	3. Falling

**Revenge is Bittersweet**

**Disclamer: I do not own bleah or its awesome characters**

**Falling**

Rukia didn't look one bit surprised in fact she looked happy.

"So Momo you like Toushirou?! Well then you're in luck because he's single and is a very nice guy." Rukia said and then gave her the thumbs up sign. Unfortunately Rukia's voice was heard by the rest of the group.

"What Hinamori likes the captain of the soccer team? That's not a big surprise a lot of girls like him."Tatsuki said staring at Momo.

"She likes that Shorty?" Renji said

"He's not that short if you're saying he's short then you're saying I'm short!" Hinamori spat trying to defend her self and Toushirou.

"Yes, I think your short as well as the other Shorty here." Renji said and moved his hand so it showed he was talking about Rukia. At the moment he did that Rukia's face began to blush at the thought of Renji thinking she was small and petite.

"What I'm not short you're just so freaking tall Renji." Rukia yelled trying to jump up so she could reach his height.

"Yeah right you are so the one that's small stop over exaggerating things Rukia just because you want to become an actress." Renji said trying to look calm.

"I'm not the one that's small we're both the same height!" Rukia proclaimed

"What? No you're the one that's-

At just that point Rukia kicked his leg pretty hard and made him hold his leg to soothe the pain.

"See now we're the same height." Rukia said smirking.

"You have a crazy sense of logic" Renji uttered grinning at his girlfriend Rukia.

"So Momo how come you didn't tell me you liked Hitsugaya-kun?" Orihime spoke smiling. "You're really lucky that he's a nice guy but he's not too social."

_"__Hmm did she just say he's nice? Well he seems to be and __I __trust __Orihime and __Rukia especially because she's Orihime's __friend.__ I wonder why Kira thought this school was filled with cheating jerks everybody seems nice here" _Momo thought trying to ignore Orihime's random words of wisdom.

The bell seemed to have ringed and they were headed to their 3rd period class.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Kurotsuchi how's Nemu?" Momo said smiling at their science teacher who wore a mask.

"Ah, Momo since when did you attend Seireitei High? I'll have to tell Nemu that I'm teaching you. By the way we're working on aroma potions today which are basically like making perfume. It's mostly because Nemu's been bugging me about how she needs perfume and all so try to do your best when making the fragrance so I can give it to Nemu." Kurotsuchi said

"Momo you can get seated any place you like." Mayuri sensei said.

Hinamori went to a seat beside Orihime. Renji was on her left and Orihime was on her right and couple of seats behind her was where Toushirou was seated.

Nemu's dad Mr. Kurotsuchi was explaining what to do and after awhile the effects of her potion was coming along smoothly. All she needed to do was adding the green substance and by tomorrow gather something sweet and add it in her potion.

**BOOM**!!

"What the heck was that?!" Rukia shrieked looking over at Renji whose face was black being covered in dust and cinder. "What did you do now Renji?"

"What did you do Abarai-kun?" Momo said covering her face from the black smoke coming from his potion.

"NO THE REAL QUESTION IS WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" shouted one of the girls that was near his potion.

"What did you put in your potion Mr. Abarai?" Kurotsuchi-sensei yelled in angry tone.

"Well I thought it would be cool if I put in a stink bomb as something sweet to add in it. Also I added some of dirty gym socks in it." Renji said putting a hand behind his head in an apologetic way.

"YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK MR.ABARAI! Somebody dispose of his potion please its going to stink up this room." Mayuri said trying to get back to his work.

Momo came over towards it and looked around people probably figured that she was going to be the one to dispose of it, but they'd be wrong if they thought that.

_"So basically it's just like another stink bomb if you put it in the potion than perfume. Hmm this might come in handy." _Momo thought and grabbed some gloves hoping not to get any on her skin and grabbed a test tube made out of glass on the inside plastic on the outside to make it not easily breakable.

After that Momo got a label and wrote "**DO NOT DRINK OR SPILL!!"** and put it on the test tube and disposed of the rest, and put the sample of his stink bomb in a safe compartment of her backpack .Then continued to work in class.

Nobody seemed to notice her because they were all busy with they're potion (which is suppose to be perfume) but Toushirou he had been the only one done and looked at her weirdly when he saw her take a sample of his potion which was considered a stink bomb.

The bell soon rang and it was time for 4th period class and she rushed to her next class hoping not to be late.

"Hinamori what's your hurry? We have at least ten more minutes to get to class on time and it's just across the hall." Rukia said smiling and then as they were walking to class she stared at Hinamori.

Momo was perturbed by this and finally spoke. "What is it Rukia-san?"

"Well my feet are kind of tired since I made that bet with Orihime and lost and had to wear these very uncomfortable shoes. Which do not match with our uniforms if I may add? Please trade shoes with me" Rukia pleaded and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why not it's half the day anyways it can't be that bad can it?" Momo said trying to smile.

As they traded shoes she noted that they were high heels but hadn't showed your feet. It was very uncomfortable to be inches higher and finally catch up with the rest of the class.

For the rest of the 4th period she would have noticed that they're math teacher was evil by giving them about 4 pages worth of work in the math book that had to be done by the end of the period, and had to do 10 pages of homework just for math.

However she was oblivious to that because the whole time her feet hurt, and felt uncomfortable by all the stares she was getting because she was new. Of course she would have gotten use to it by now but that look she was getting was mostly because of what Rukia said. _"These shoes are a fashion disaster and are even worse with our uniforms."_

Momo sighed she barely got any work done by the time the bell rang. Everybody left except for her she was taking her time because apparently these shoes were holding her down. Hinamori tripped a couple of times on the way to the cafeteria. So in the end Momo decided she wasn't that hungry and went to look for Rukia.

She went outside and soon spotted her she came over to where she was and sat down. Everybody seemed to be talking and having a great time. Momo had so much on her mind she didn't realize Orihime was staring at her the whole time.

"Momo you do now if you like Hitsugaya-kun so much you should go talk to him." Orihime said and then winked.

Momo's face began to redden again she just remembered another problem that all her friends she just made know about her crush she would never admit on the school heartthrob.

"Come on Momo Toushirou doesn't bite. Or at least I don't think he does." And at that Orihime thought for a moment and then spoke again. "Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

"Look see there's Hitsugaya-kun is over at the bottom of this hill sitting near that tree by the river again." Orihime said smiling.

It took Hinamori no time to spot him once again and looked down at him. "Don't just stand there talk to him." Tatsuki said then giving her a small pat on the back pushing her a bit.

Momo put her backpack and stuff next to Orihime and then shouted "Hi Toushirou!"

Hearing his name he looked up from his book and then smiled since he saw Hinamori looking down on him at the top of the hill. He started laughing a bit noticing Momo waving her hands and how she had to get her other hand to make the other one stop.

Hinamori smiled a bit noticing she caught his attention and ran down the hill to go sit with him near the tree, but hesitated a bit remembering what happened to Kira.

As she was running down which was very hard she ignored that, but to her dismay she shouldn't have because the moment you saw her coming down that hill everything happened so fast.

First there was a snap which was the shoes heels breaking and when that happened everybody's eyes widened because she tripped soon after and then she found herself falling down the hill because it is simple logic it's harder running down a hill than running up.

The pain on her leg was the first thing she felt and then she felt like she was getting a bit dizzy. It only took Hinamori a few seconds to notice she was falling.

It was like there was pain all over her body because she was getting scratches and bruises from the plants. Soon Hinamori didn't feel like she was rolling down hill any more and fell unconscious when she hit a rock inside the flowing river.

Hinamori felt pain at first before becoming unconscious, but then weirdly bliss most likely bliss of being worry free. She let the water soak her hair and the rest of herself. The water felt so cold and felt some what soothing yet in a way rash.

Her vision blurred and tried to get the water out of her eyes and then Momo attempted to swim back up but couldn't because when she tried to move her body she winced at the pain and soon her head hit a hard rock while her body moved deeper in the river and fell unconscious and at last her eyes closed.

Toushirou's eyes widened and quickly hurried over to the river not caring that he would get wet jumped in and tried to find Momo. He remembered the river was pretty deep from experience when he swam inside it as a kid and searched for his soccer ball he dropped in it by accident when passing the school. The oddest part however was how a river could be so deep.

He spotted a small petite figure in the water, it was Momo.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... probably not --**

**Also did i make any grammer errors or anything ? Oh and again Sorry if it this story sucks **

**Thanks for the Reviews and review please **


	4. The long day

**Revenge is Bittersweet**

**Disclamer: I don't own bleach or it's characters ... yes that includes momo and hitsugaya **

**The long day**

After seeing Momo he quickly swam by her side and did the best he could to bring her to the surface.

He winced in pain as he grabbed her and held her in his arms Toushirou knew his body was begging for air. So he tried his best not to think about breathing, but soon it came that he needed it.

"_Darn, I need to hurry."_ Toushirou thought and then tried to go full speed up and once he was back on school grounds there was a crowd surrounding them. Hitsugaya carefully placed Momo on the soft grass. Then he took a second to breathe as his lungs gasped for air and then turned his complete attention on Hinamori.

Of course it filled most of the people around them were the people of the same group as Orihime and as he looked to check for the nurse she was coming by, but was far from reaching them.

Rukia had a guilty expression on her face. She wasn't even sure what to say. It had partly been her fault that Momo might be dead. Orihime and Tatsuki were no better. They felt the need to not even look at her and see how hurt she was. Orihime who had known her longer than the others didn't know what to say. She tried several times to say something but stopped.

He quickly checked her heartbeat. To his demise he heard nothing. He knew at that he had to do CPR. When Toushirou's head leaned forward a couple of fan girls were filled with jealously and envy of course they stopped and pitted Momo by how torn her clothes were and how many scratches she had.

There lips finally met it would have been a magnificent moment and he might have been filled with joy deep down inside, but he knew this was a serious matter and saving Momo was the only thing on his mind. After a moment or so he stopped and checked to see if her heart was beating. He sighed in relief once he heard her heartbeat, it was faint but she was still alive.

A few seconds later she had gotten up and started coughing out water. Orihime wanted cry tears of joy, and she quickly hugged Momo. Rukia and the rest of the group let out a sigh of relief just as Toushirou did.

"Orihime you're choking me. I … can't breath." Momo uttered and soon Orihime let go wiping away her tears.

Momo looked around all eyes were gazing at her. She felt slightly embarrassed at what a commotion she caused like it wasn't bad enough she was the "new girl" at the school.

People comforted her which felt very awkward considering she didn't know most of them. There was this one guy with glasses he kept on blabbing on about sewing her uniform because it was really torn apart at that moment. When the guy mentioned it she found herself blushing because her white button up shirt was wet.

She felt something warm and cozy then turned around and noticed that there was this long white towel around her. Momo saw this lady with long black hair in braids around her neck and she had black onyx eyes. The lady looked back at Hinamori after placing a towel on Hitsugaya and smiled.

"Thanks miss …?" Momo said a bit confused.

"Miss Unohana I'm the school counselor and nurse." The nurse said with a caring smile "Would you two like to come to my office for a rest? Young lady you of course have not the option to return to the rest of your classes. Look at how many scratches you have on your legs." She examined her legs for a few moments "Hitsugaya-kun help Hinamori-san up and -"

"Um I'm fine I can get up see." Momo said interrupting Unohana. Hinamori got up for a few seconds but her legs were really wobbly and she fell down. She was expecting to fall hard on her but butt she found herself still standing.

Hitsugaya was holding her up by the arms and she felt slightly a bit more embarrassed. He soon picked her up and was holding her in his arms. "Thanks Toushirou-kun" Momo murmured blushing as her friends Orihime, and Rukia giggled because they knew about her secret liking for Hitsugaya.

Toushirou followed Miss Unohana to her office still carrying Momo. Rukia followed them to bringing their backpacks and immediately going back to class because the bell for 6th period already rang. Hinamori changed into different clothes because were really dirty and torn apart from the fall and not to mention wet. So Hinamori changed into different uniform clothes the school had in stock and so had Toushirou.

Unohana had made sure she didn't wear the same shoes and had gotten her a pair of sandals for now. They did a small check up and bandaged her wounds. After awhile they were finished and Unohana went back to the counselor's office while her assistant Isane went back to help some kid who had a fever.

"So Momo are you okay?" Toushirou said staring outside the window and then turned to look at Hinamori.

"I'm okay I guess just a couple of scratches nothing serious." Momo said with a smile that warmed up his heart. "Thanks again Toushirou…. I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem why are sorry?" Hitsugaya said looking at her in a confused expression.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take care of myself. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Hinamori spoke trembling a bit and finding tears softly going across her cheeks.

"Listen Momo don't be I chose to save its fine." Hitsugaya said wiping the tears from her cheeks gently with a sincere smile. Hinamori felt the heat rise in her cheeks and found her self blushing. _"Man Toushirou looks so cute with that smile of his …"_ Momo thought finding her self blushing even more.

"Momo want go back to class I think we'd make it just in time for 7th period?" Toushirou said grabbing his backpack and handing Hinamori's to her.

"No thanks I don't know about you but if you haven't noticed but my leg is really aching I don't think extra P.E. would do my leg any good. Besides who knows maybe I might get hurt again I'm really clumsy." Momo said laying back down on those beds they have in the nurse's office with the white sheet of long paper coming across them.

"You'll be sorry when Kenpachi or Soifon makes you do extra laps around the track." Toushirou said warningly. "Well anyways we should work on Ichimaru-sensei's project together later another day since your

not feeling well. Besides I have soccer practice today. See you later Momo" Hitsugaya said leaving Momo bored there watching her friends Orihime and Rukia through the window running laps.

After that Momo fell asleep somehow for the rest of 7th period and when it was finally 8th period she could her legs somehow managed to heal in that time and she could walk without falling.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

She searched for Toushirou everywhere she had to keep an eye on the supposed "enemy" after all even if it was her crush. _"Toushirou's so nice and sweet I wonder if Kira's just jealous or something… WAIT I can't go jumping to conclusions I have to learn the full story. I don't know who to trust. But Kira … there's no way it Kira could've done that himself. There's no way Kira would lie right?" _Momo thought and suddenly bumped into Rukia.

"Oh I'm sorry Rukia-san I didn't see you I was kind of spacing out." Hinamori said a bit indignantly.

"It's okay Momo by the way I'm sorry that I made both of us switch shoes. I'm in a hurry sorry we can't finish this chat also could you tell Renji that my sister and my step brother want to meet him and interrogate him." Rukia said picking up her backpack.

"You're in a hurry? What are you late for?" Momo said a bit confused.

Rukia sighed "Never mind I'll just skip tutoring it's not like I need it anyways."

"Um Rukia-san I need to ask you what do you know about T-Toushirou Hitsugaya?" Momo stuttered embarrassingly.

"Oh Momo it's no need to be shy about it." Rukia said patting her on the back.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The two had went down to the basketball courts outside and saw Toushirou, Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Renji playing basketball and Orihime was cheering and apparently shouting advice for football. The two sat behind the bleachers on the grass unnoticed.

"Care to tell me a bit of info on Hitsugaya Toushirou?" Momo said anxiously.

"Hmm … Lets see he's a genius and he's really good at sports. He's in basketball, soccer, track, oh thank god swimming, and also he's captain of his soccer team and almost every girl on campus wants to be with him. I don't know what else that's pretty much the basic info on him." Rukia said thinking a bit more of information she could tell Momo.

"He isn't arrogant or anything is he?" Hinamori said not trying to sound too eager for an answer. Rukia gave her the oh-my-gosh-you-don't-really-think-he's-arrogant look.

"Trust me Momo Toushirou isn't really the kind of guy to pick on someone." Rukia said smiling.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Renji grabbing his water and drinking it not caring if it got on is face. The others just suddenly noticed those two were hiding behind the bleachers.

"That reminds me Rukia we haven't kissed in like forever." Renji said leaning towards Rukia and was really close maybe like centimeters apart.

"GROSS! Why would I want to give a kiss some sweat giant?" Rukia said teasingly and gave him a 3 second soft peck on the lips afterwards.

Hinamori giggled and watched as Renji and Rukia started to argue about how Renji needing to have a breath mint.

Orihime tried to feed Ichigo one of her specialties, and it would've worked to but once he found out it was Orihime's special pizza with chocolate rice and whip cream and cheese he refused instantly.

Tatsuki was arm wrestling Ichigo and Renji while Hitsugaya just smirked watching as Renji lost for the 10th time. Toushirou and Momo exchange glances and start laughing at how ridiculous Renji looks trying to beat Ichigo when giving up on Tatsuki. She felt something in her flutter and the heat rise in her cheeks as Toushirou mentioned that he would be going to her house some day to work on the project together.

After that Momo decided to leave them alone and meet her history teacher and her P.E. teachers. It wasn't so bad. Her teacher Ukitake was really kind and since she was new she didn't really have to do homework today unless she wanted to. Her P.E. teachers were a different story Kenpachi was a different story he wanted Momo to be able to run extra laps and have her parents agreeing to give her after school sessions.

The thought about her parents kept ringing in her head. Why did she feel as if she was forgetting something? She kept thinking that same thought as she got on the bus and sat down at an empty seat and leaned her head against the window deep in thought.

"_Parents… OH SNAP! I can't believe I didn't tell my Mom and Dad I was transferring schools!"_ Momo thought and she started to wonder if Kira's plan was already ruined. At least she knew what was coming when she got home.

As the bus made its stop she got out of it as fast as she could maybe if she still had time she could avoid her mom's constant yelling. When she got inside she closed the door quietly and saw her Mom sitting on the couch with a sour expression on her face.

"MOMO HINAMORI DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY" Momo's Mom said scowling at her.

"Well if you tell me maybe I'd know" Hinamori spoke with a little hope that she didn't find out she transferred schools and then maybe Kira's plan wouldn't be ruined and she wouldn't loose the friends she just made.

"I got a call from Seireitei high school saying that my child just fell down into a river nearby school grounds. Do you know how worried I was?" Momo's Mom said trying to sound calm. "First I was worried that you ditched school but, even worse changed schools and then trick me into signing your transfer papers. Just wait till your father hears about this! MOMO GO TO YOUR ROOM I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU TILL YOUR DAD COMES HOME!!"

Momo went to her reluctant at first but then decided to cooperate hoping not to hear another second of her Mom's non-stop nagging.

The first thing she did was jump on her bed for a few seconds and thought. _"What a day … I somehow got persuaded with Kira's scheme, I fall and drown, I get saved, I have loads of homework and have to finish it by tomorrow which most consist of math, I have an argument with my mom." _Momo sighed and grabbed the phone and dialed Kira's number.

"**Hello"**

"**Hey Kira"**

"**Hey Momo so how was your first day of school?"**

"**Eh, it was okay could've been better"**

"**Hmm so I think we should start the plan soon I don't want you growing close relationships to people there because you know in the end you're going to come back to our school right?"**

"**Speaking of the plan that reminds me this friend of mine I just made, made this weird stink perfume so basically it's like a stink bomb."**

"**That's just what we need. Hey Momo your not in to much trouble are you?"**

"**Not really unless you count my Mom trying to get my father to ground me and give me a beating then yes"**

"**We need to hurry do you think you can go out of your house without your Mom finding out?"**

"**I could just tell her I'm going to my friend's house but then she'd get even more annoyed on how I don't take her threats seriously."**

"**Well it is true you don't. Anyways Momo come to my house and a certain friend of mine can make extra copies of the sample."**

"**HEY! I thought you'd be on my side after all you should have told my mom that I was transferring schools. Well anyways I don't think I'd risk the chances of getting into another spat with my mother, so just come over here today and I'll give you sample."**

"**Momo it's your responsibility of telling your Mom so technologically it's not my fault. Anyways Momo just send wait I'm coming to get the sample okay? Bye."**

"**Bye Kira-kun"**

With that she hangs up she stares at the ceiling of her bedroom. What a long day.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter i was reading Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it ... probably not --**

**Man so far this story is getting nowhere -sighs- should i speed things up a bit or make there relationship bloom slowly?**

**Thanks to all of those people who reviewed. P.S. did i make more mistakes rechecks frantically :**


End file.
